


Slipping through my fingers

by Bouquet_Rosie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, More tags to be added, probably, single parent pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouquet_Rosie/pseuds/Bouquet_Rosie
Summary: Thirteen years after the defeat of the Galra Empire and saving the earth, Pidge has moved on with her life, however, Voltron is needed again and Pidge isn't sure if she is ready to face past grudges and regrets in fear of losing the best thing in her life, her daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you all had a Happy New Year and 2018 will be a great year for everyone. sorry, I haven't updated Who's That Girl? but I've had so much uni work to do, but I wanted to gift this to all of you as a new year gift.

_ "A long time ago, many lightyears away, an evil emperor ruled many galaxies. He had conquered many planets which he forced under his evil rule, and his name was Zarkon. Along with the witch Haggar, he planned to take over the whole universe. However, one thing could stop him, and that thing’s name….. was Voltron…" _

  
  


"BORING!" a voice shouted, interrupting the story.

"Boring?" Pidge asked, facing her daughter, who was staring at her with bright blue eyes, tucked into her bed. "But you love this story." 

"I do, but I've heard it like a million times," she said, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. "I wanna hear something newwww," she whined, bouncing up and down. Pidge sighed at her antics. "And not something made up." 

Pidge laughed to herself. Oh, how little she knew. "Okay like what?" she asked softly, and her daughter was quick to answer.

"TELL ME HOW YOU AND DAD MET!" she shouted quickly, but hid half of her face under the covers in embarrassment. "Please." 

Pidge froze for a second but recovered quickly. "Honey, I told you," Pidge said, moving closer. "We don't talk about that."

"Mom, please," she whined again, still hiding her face. "I don't know anything."

"And it's going to stay that way." Pidge leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. "Goodnight." But she just turned over, refusing to talk to her mother and sulking. 

Pidge stood up and walked over to the door and took one last look at her daughter. She sighed and sat back on the bed. "What do you want to know?" Pidge asked, which made her daughter sit back up with a smile on her face. How could Pidge say no to that smile?

"How did you two meet?" she asked, tucking her knees under her chin.

"It was at the Garrison," Pidge started, also tucking her knees under her chin. He was always a sore subject. "I was fifteen, and I just started. We were on the same team, along with another friend, but your father did not make a good first impression." Pidge smiled but her daughter frowned.

"Is that why you don't get along?" she asked shyly.

"No, no he grew on me," Pidge said, her voice waving. "Like he did with everyone. Maybe he grew on me a little too much. We were best friends."

"What happened?" she asked, moving closer, but Pidge leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head and stood back up.

"That is for when you're a little older," Pidge said, tucking her back into bed when she lay back down. 

"I'm nine," she whined.

"But I'm your mother so you have to listen to me." Pidge walked over to the door opening it slightly before her daughter called again.

"Were you two in love?" Pidge turned around slightly, to see her daughter still lying down but looking over to her mother. 

Pidge hesitated before her answer. "I was," she said, her voice cracking. "Goodnight, Clara." She heard her daughter's light snoring and shut the door softly behind her, letting her tears fall as she walked to her bedroom.  She went in and dropped down onto her bed. She looked over at the bedside table and picked up a photo:  her first sonogram of Clara.

* * *

 

_ "I'm pregnant?" Pidge asked, her voice filled with disbelief. She stood up and started pacing around the office. "No, no that's wrong." _

_ "Miss Holt," Dr. Simmons said calmly, sitting behind her desk. "I know that this may be a shock to you, especially to someone of your age." _

_ "This can't be possible," Pidge said, starting to panic. "There must be some mistake." _

_ "Are you not sexually active?"  _

_ "No, I'm not!" she yelled. "I'm not dating anyone! Well, you can be sexually active and not be dating anyone, but…" She paused to take a breath, and Dr. Simmons used it as a chance to speak. But Pidge's mind continued to run. _

_ "According to our multiple test results, Miss Holt, you are pregnant. And from our calculations, it is by…" _

_ "Eight weeks," Pidge said, her mind finally stopping. "Eight weeks pregnant."  Pidge fell into the chair in front of the desk and started messing with her hands. _

_ "Yes, eight weeks pregnant." Dr. Simmons sighed. "Look, Miss Holt, I know this may be hard to hear, but you need to start making decisions now before it is too late." Simmons pulled out her desk drawer and took out some leaflets and handed them to Pidge. "There are many options available for whatever decision you make." Pidge took a quick look through the leaflets. Adoption, abortion, adoption, abortion. Neither sounded right to her. _

_ "I wanna keep it," Pidge said quickly, surprising herself. "I want to have the baby."  _

_ "Okay. Will the father be in the picture?"  _

_ "No, no he won't." That was an easy question to answer. _

_ "But you haven't told him," said Dr. Simmons. "He may want to help." _

_ "But I don't want him to!" Pidge yelled, but quickly calmed herself. "We didn't part on the best terms."   _

_ "Sorry for prying, since you have decided to continue with the pregnancy. I would like to book you your first ultrasound in four weeks. Is that alright with you?"  _

_ "Perfect."  _

* * *

Pidge continued to stare at the photo, reminiscing. Along with finding her brother, and forming Voltron for the first time,  having Clara was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She couldn't imagine life without her. Pidge's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door and Rover starting to bark. She left her room and walked over to the front door where Rover was sitting.

"Come on boy." She grabbed Rover by the collar, nudged him with her leg to the side. He quickly ran off to the living room as she opened the door to see someone she hadn't seen in years standing there, someone she never thought she would see again.  

"Hunk?" she asked, surprised. 

"Hey, Pidge," he said shyly. "Long time no see." And it had been. He had grown a little bit taller and had a bigger build. His headband was gone, and he pulled his hair into a small ponytail, which made the small beard on his face look thicker.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" she asked, her face turning distrustful. "How do you know where I live?" 

"Matt told us." Hunk threw his hands up in defense. "He would have come as well, but he had to do something. I'm sorry."

"Okay, that's fine, but what…wait.. _ us _ ?" She really hoped she heard that wrong.

"Huh?"

"You said  _ us _ ," Pidge answered, her voice turning cold. "Who's  _ us _ ?"

"You know, the group. Me, Keith, Shiro, Lance…." Pidge walked back into her apartment and shut the door before he could finish.

"What the hell, Pidge?" Hunk shouted through the door, but she tried to ignore him until he started to knock incessantly. 

She opened the door again. "Do you want to wake up my neighbours?" Pidge said, leaning on the door. 

"No, why did you just shut the door on me?" Hunk asked, raising his voice, but Pidge shushed him and opened the door wider to allow him in. 

"Don't make too much noise," Pidge said, nodding her head into the apartment, and Hunk walked in. He picked up a photo as he did, but Pidge pulled it out of his hands before he could look at it. "And don't be nosy." She put the photo back in its place. Luckily it didn't share too much, since it was a photo of her family before Kerberos. Hunk just stood there awkwardly, and Pidge let her head fall into her hand.

"You can sit down." As he went to sit down Pidge spoke again. "But I get to ask the questions only, and you better answer them, okay?"

"Yes." He sat down, and Pidge started to pace around thinking of questions.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Pidge asked, just as she stopped pacing.

"Urm, Allura sent me here," Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Allura?" Pidge asked, confused. "How? Why? Isn't she in space doing diplomat things?" Pidge waved her hands about trying to explain it.

"Well, she was, but currently she's at the Garrison while Coran’s looking after the Castle out of Earth's detection."

"Why?" 

"They all called for us. Allura was able to find Shiro as he still helps protect the universe, and then he found Keith, and Keith found me, and I kept in touch with Lance, so he was easy to find."

"Why did they call for us?" Pidge sat down next to Hunk. 

"I'm not sure. They didn't specify any details, just that we’re needed," Hunk said. "Maybe it's a reunion or something."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not going," Pidge said, standing up. 

Hunk quickly followed suit. "Why not?"

"It was a long time ago, Hunk. It was nice to see you, but I think if it's best if you go." She not so softly started pushing him towards the door, and he moved with her.

"We're friends, Pidge," Hunk said, sadness in his voice.

"Used to be." She shut the door behind her and locked it. But she knew he hadn't left. 

"Are you mad at us?" She heard the confusion in his question.

"I'm not mad at you, Hunk," Pidge replied, leaning against the door.

"Then will you please come with us?" She was about to say no, but he spoke again. "You know Allura wouldn't call on us if it wasn't important." 

"Not tonight. Tomorrow," Pidge said after a long silence. "Meet me here at 10 am, and not earlier. I have stuff to do." 

"See ya tomorrow, Pidge," Hunk said, the sadness gone from his voice.

"Goodbye, Hunk," she said as he walked off.

_ What have I got myself into? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this time took a long time to upload, but it's here now and I have most definitely decided to continue it. sorry for it being super late, so much has happened in the past six months. hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think.

The next morning Pidge opened the door to Clara's bedroom to her sleeping soundly, cuddling her favourite toy, a green cat called Ada which she had since she was born. Thank Matt for that.

"Clara it's time to wake up," Pidge said in her sing-song voice used only for Clara, but Clara just whined.

"Mooom, five more minutes." She said pulling her covers tighter hiding from the light shining through the curtains.

"You have school, come on get up," Pidge said walking into the room and giving her daughter a nudge.

"Five more minutes," Clara mumbled from underneath the covers, Pidge just shrugged.

"Fine, seem like that all the blueberry pancakes are for me then" She started to pull the door closed but Clara jumped out of the bed quickly and ran past Pidge. Pidge just let out a small laugh, her daughter's antics never failed to amuse her. As her daughter ate her breakfast, Pidge walked into her own bedroom, taking her phone out of her pocket, and called the first person on speed dial. After three rings the person picked up.

_"Hey, what's up?"_ The person asked her through the phone.

"Hey, Matt, Urm, will you pick up Clara after school today?" She asked, "I have something important to do, and I don’t know how long it will take"

_"Urm, Pidge, I don't know if I can. What do you even have to do?"_

"Excuse me?" Pidge scoffed, slightly insulted, "What does that mean?"

" _Urrrh,"_ Yeah, Matt definitely regretted saying that _"It's just you never have plans."_

"Yes, I do," Pidge said defensively, unconvincingly "From time to time"

_"Is that time to time, the past 10 years to now?"_ Matt asked, with a teasing tone, Well he got her there.

"Well maybe, I wouldn't have plans tonight if someone I haven't spoken to in thirteen years didn't knock on my door?" Yeah, that shut him up, "And how did they know where I live again?"

_"I'll pick up Clara from school"_ He sighed in defeat

"Yes, you will"

_"_ _Yikes, you sound like mom"_ Before she could defend herself he hung up the phone. She walked back into the kitchen to see her Clara quickly eating her food. "I've told you, don’t eat too fast or you'll feel sick" After saying this Clara started to slow down.

"Sorry, mom" Clara pushed her finished plate away and walked to her room to get changed.

"Okay, so your uncle Matt is going to pick you up from school today" Pidge shouted from the kitchen.

"Why?" That was weird, Clara never questioned when she got to see Matt, she was always happy to stay at his, considering her would let her eat as much candy as she wanted, which in turn would make her sick and get him in trouble with Pidge.

"I have some important stuff to do," Pidge said ducking her head, She didn't want to explain about Hunk.

"Is this about the man who visited last night?" Okay, she may have to. Clara said walked back out of her room, ready in her clothes for the day, with her backpack on her shoulders. She sat down on the chair where she previously ate her breakfast.

"Urm, Yes" She answered, "And weren't you meant to be asleep?" Clara just shrugged.

"The door banged and it woke me up," Goddammit "who was that man?"

"He's a very good friend of mine"

"Do I know him?" She should have seen the questions coming, after all, Clara was a very curious kid.

"No"

"Are you dating?"

"No" Pidge's voice went high pitched in defense at that question, as wonderful as Hunk was she never would see him that way. "No, he's just an old friend"

"Does he know my dad?" Now that was what she was afraid of.

"Yes, yes he does" Clara's face lit up at that, she knew what she was going to ask, ever since a classmate at school said everyone has a dad she had become very eager to know more about Lance.

"No, Clara, look" Pidge walked over and kneeled down in front of her so they were the same level. "I'm sorry, but that man coming over last night had nothing to do with your dad, and I know you want to know more about him, but not right now"

"Why?" Clara asked with confusion in her eyes

"It's hard to explain"

"How?" _Well, we traveled in space together and saved the universe_

"If I knew how, I would, but the one thing I want you to know" Pidge reached up and held Clara's face between her hands, wiping a few tears with her thumbs "Is that no matter how much" _Angry, I hate, kind of want to hit with my old bayard_   "How much I don’t get along with your father, That never changes how much I love you" Okay, now Pidge was crying, just like her laughter, Clara's tears were just as infectous. Pidge let go of Clara's face to wipe her own eyes. Clara leaned over and gave Pidge a tight hug, which she returned.

"I'm sorry, mom"

"For what?"

"I keeping asking about dad and making you upset"

"It's fine, don't worry" Pidge glanced at her watch and then let go of Clara "Oh shoot we are going to be late for school, got everything?"

"Yep"

"Okay, come on let's go" She patted Clara's back and pushed her towards the door, grabbing her keys on the way out. Today was going to be a tough day.

* * *

_"What's your opinion on kids?" Hunk asked, confusing everyone in the room, well that was random._

_"How so?" Keith responded, who was sat on the counter messing with his knife. Pidge and Lance were sat at the table feeding the mice._

_"_ _Like would you ever have them?" He explained, "If so how many?"_

_"Where did this come from Hunk?" Pidge asked, "You got something to tell us?"_

_"NO" He shouted defensively "Just, we helped those kids today and it got me wondering, Me personally? Two a boy and a girl"_

_"Never thought about it," Keith said, but was then interrupted by Lance._

_"Well I know exactly what I want, After I meet the future Mrs. Blue lion, we are going to get married and have four kids, a boy, twin girls and another boy" He turned to face the girl in front of him. "What about you Pidge?"_

_"Huh?" To be honest, she wasn't fully paying attention, She never really focused on the future, just how to get her father back._

_"Do you want kids?"_

_"Maybe, maybe not. Not really on my mind" She shook off the conversation and continued to feed the mice. But she couldn’t help but wonder how a kid would look with Lance's blue eyes._

* * *

 

After she had dropped Clara off at school, she drove back to her apartment and called into work saying something unexpected had come up and she wouldn't be able to make it. She chose not to elaborate as they usually presumed it was something to do with Clara, work didn't need to know that she was meeting up with a team that fought in space, well they probably wouldn't believe her anyway. Somehow the garrison managed to keep an entire intergalactic war under wraps. After, she made the call she had waited for Hunk to pick her up from her apartment, and at 10 am her knocked on her door. That was half an hour ago and they had been sat in silence for the past twenty minutes.

"So…" Hunk said breaking the silence, "How are you?"

"Excuse me?" Pidge said turning to face him, most of her time was spent looking out the window just wishing today would be over quickly and she could get on with her life.

"Like what's going on with you? What have you been up to the past thirteen years?"

"Urm…not much" If raising a daughter counts as 'not much' "Look Hunk we don't have to do this."

"Do what?" He asked genuinely confused at what she meant.

"Doing small talk just for the sake of it"

"Pidge," He said, frustrated "We're friends we should be able to talk, at least I thought we were" He muttered the last bit she still heard him.

"We haven't talked in thirteen years, we can't just go back to how things used to be"

"Why not?" _Ask Lance._

"I don't know, maybe because we are not saving the universe anymore," Pidge said finally raising her voice, "Look, it's been thirteen years and I've gotten used to life without all of this"

"Yeah, well it seems 'all this' might end up coming back" I hope not. "We're here" Hunk parked the car, and they walked over to the garrison, well, the secret garrison base which was only the people who knew about the war, it was built as a way that they could keep in contact with the castle and other rebel groups. When walked into the building, after a multitude of security checks, they were taken to the room where Allura was. She was not alone Keith and Shiro were with her. And Lance. Oh shit, she did not mentally prepare enough for this. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ fuc _-_

"So now that everyone has arrived, can someone explain why we are all here?" Shiro asked, his voice stern but with no hint of anger, When she was younger, Pidge never understood how he could remain so calm even in the most frustrating situations. Then she had Clara.

"Right, let's get started"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wanted to upload this sooner but I lost my charger, but I found it so here is an update sorry for the wait, thank you so much for the comments and kudos, love you all. unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

"So to summarise," Hunk said interrupting Allura, well she had finished anyway, Pidge reasoned. "We're screwed,"

"We are not screwed as you would say," Allura said trying to get back on track, " We are just unsure what to do next and how we will be able to do it"

"He has a point" Pidge interrupted, causing everyone else to give her a disapproving glare, "he is just saying the truth" although her voice conveyed frustration, she hoped no one could sense how scared she was, or even worse, the reason why.

"Which is?" Allura asked.

"Lotor is back, or is being brought back somehow, considering he died, I think," Hunk said, his voice panicking when trying to take in the information. " and is going to try and conquer the universe again. So that pretty much sums it up."

"We do not know of Lotor is back, nothing is for certain" Shiro interjected, trying to stop the tension from rising, However Pidge just scoffed it off, as Keith spoke up.

"You just think he is coming back."

"You all know that I would not bring you here if it wasn't important, although it may not be confirmed I strongly believe that Lotor is back and will try to continue his plan, there is a lot of evidence to support this"

"You brought us here on a hunch," Pidge started to raise her voice. "And for what, you can summon us at your will, and we can just go along with it?"

"You are a paladin of Voltron, and the universe is in danger, it is your duty to protect the universe and the people who live it in it"

"Our duty? We all have duties, we have families"

"And so do the people in the universe we need to protect from Lotor, I believe-"

"I don't fucking care what you believe," She couldn’t hold it in any longer "you expect me to listen to you after what happened" 

"It was 13 years ago-"  
"I don't care if it was 13 seconds ago you-"  
"Pidge," Shiro spoke up ending the girl's argument before it would get any worse, and between Pidge and Allura, Shiro wouldn't risk it, "I know this is difficult to comprehend after everything that has happened-" Shiro rested his hand on pidges shoulder to help calm her but she shoved it off.

"Understatement"

"-but we are a team and we need to listen to each other"

"you know what? I'm done, You decide this on your own, meet you at the car Hunk" And she stormed out the door, without looking back at everyone calling her name.

* * *

 

The drive back with Hunk had been, awkward to say the least, and Pidge thought nothing could get worse than the drive their, oh how wrong she was. It was a much easier drive when you were the one giving the silent treatment, and when it was from Hunk you knew you had truly done something wrong, well not wrong, but disappointing. And from Hunk it was so much worse.

" So it's your turn to give the silent treatment now?" Pidge said, finally breaking the last twenty minutes of complete silence. 

"I don't get it, why? This is saving the universe,"

" Which we have already done"

"So we can do it again, I thought you changed"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look you almost left Voltron once-"

"I wanted to find my family"

"but you stayed, and we found them and we became your family"

" Yeah and how did that work out I haven't spoken to you guys in over ten years, a lot has changed"

"Like what?"

"My father died because of this, I can't go through that again" 

"And you won't, if we can stop it before it gets any worse"

"How can you be okay with this?"She shouted not being able to hold it in any longer, " To just abandon your life, to give up everything on a hunch"

" Because if we don't and it's right we lose everything" Hunk said also raising his voice.

"Well, Allura has a track record the wrong decisions-"

"Pidge-"

"-especially when it comes to Lotor"

"Pidge that was a long time ago,"

"Well time doesn't bring my father back to life," she said between clenched teeth,

"Of course that is what this about, no surprise there"

"My father died based on the choice she made, which was also a hunch, I am not losing anyone else because of her and this life" She let out a deep breath, which caused them to go back into complete silence.

* * *

_"Hey" Pidge looked up from her daughter to see her brother standing in the doorway. Held his hand up as he was just knocking on the door and had a gift bag in the other._

_"Hey," Pidge said breathlessly. "What that?" Pidge asked nodding her head towards the bag. Matt walked into the room and reached into the bag pulling out a green cat. When Pidge saw it she let out a laugh. "How did you find that?"_

_"It was in the gift shop, I was drawn to it." He walked over to his sister and put his arm around her, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, looking down at his newly born niece._

_"She's beautiful. Mom is on her way." Matt said and Pidge couldn't help but agree. "And who else?"_

_"Excuse me?" Pidge asked, confused, "What do you mean?"_

_"you know what I mean, the team-" Pidge gave him a look to shut him up, but it didn’t work, "You didn’t tell them"_

_"We haven't spoken in 3 years, why start now?"_

_"Is this because of Allura?"_

_"Among other things" she muttered under her breath, however, Matt always had amazing hearing._

_"Like what?"_

_"Can we change the subject, please?"_

_"Fine, so what are you going to call her?" She looked up at Matt. She hadn't even thought about it. She looked down at her daughter and knew the right name._

_"Clara. Clara Sam Holt." She said stroking her daughter's cheek. Never taking her eyes off her._

_"Sam. After Dad. Mom is going to love it. But why Clara?" Matt looked down at her sister with confusion._

_"After Grandma. Dad's mom. For some reason, it felt right." He nodded in agreement. She looked up at Matt. "Do you want to hold her?" Matt nodded and Pidge passed carefully into Matts' arms._

_"Hey, Clara," Matt said. "I'm your uncle Matt. The cooler Holt sibling." Pidge just raised her eyebrow at him which he didn't notice. "You'll agree when you're older." Clara let out a small yawn and opened her eyes, Matt passed her back to Pidge. Who couldn't stop_ smiling. _"She looks just like you when you were born."_

* * *

 

After Hunk had taken her back home, she called Matt and had asked to take Clara for the night, he understood why without even having to ask. Pidge finally had time to herself and actually think about the past day. Which haven't been that crazy since she was a teenager, and that night when she was twenty but she didn't want to think about that. She collapsed on to her bed and actually tried to digest everything that had happened to her over the past day.

"So" she said to herself " So you just saw the people you spent the day with people you haven't seen in over ten years, who you also happened to save the universe with, and also one is the father of your child, who has no clue that she exists, and on top of all that the universe might be in jeopardy" she took a breath. "again, dear god why is this happening"

Pidge was finally pulled out of her rambling when she heard a knock on the door. She pushed herself off the bed and walked out of her room, to hear another more aggressive knock

"Alright, alright I'm coming" She shouted walking towards the door, however, the person continued to bang loudly. Exasperated she flung the door open, smacking the wall behind it. 

"Lance"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter yet, sorry about the random update schedule, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

_She still wasn't sure what force on earth made her go out with Eliza tonight, She loved the girl but this was the fourth time this week she had gone out, and the second time she had succeeded in dragging Pidge out with her._

_"Eliza, what are we doing here?" Pidge asked, for the fifth time, but to be fair they were all said in different bars and clubs_

_"It's fun" Eliza answered simply, taking a quick sip of her drink._

_"Not when I have an assignment due tomorrow"_

_"That's a bullshit excuse since I know all of your assignments are submitted three weeks before the deadline," She forgot she knew that "Perks of being your roommate." Pidge just rolled her eyes._

_"Why me?"_

_"Who else?"_

_"Eric"_

_"Boyfriend"_

_"Amy"_

_"Work"_

_"Alex"_

_"Both" Eliza just smirked._

_"So you chose me because I'm single and have no life"_

_"Actually I didn't check with any of them because I wanted you here, now," She put her drink down and grabbed Pidge's chair, and spun her around so quickly it could have given her whiplash, "So there are tons of cute guys here tonight-"_

_"Not this again"_

_"But" Eliza continued, without acknowledging what Pidge said, "That tall, handsome man cannot stop looking at you, and did I mention he is hot as hell."_

_"I know that guy" Pidge breathed catching eyes with him and smiling, which Eliza noticed and decided to tease her about it._

_"Ooh, long time no see, I guess," Eliza said, Pidge just looked down biting her lip. "Oh shoot he's coming over, gotta go" Eliza quickly ran off as Lance walked over to her._

_"I thought it was you," He said as he took a seat down next to her._

_"The same to you" for some reason she couldn't stop smiling._

* * *

 

"Lance" She said breathlessly, she couldn't believe that Lance was at her door, the last time he was standing outside her door, it had ended very differently.

"Hey, long time no see. Well not 'no see' we saw each other this morning but-"

"What are you doing here?" Getting over her sudden shock, she was able to regain her composure so she could try to have a civil conversation with him.

"May I come in?" He asked nervously, Pidge just stood to the side holding the door open to let him in.

Luckily all her photos were still turned down from when hunk visited, but if people from her past kept popping up, she might as well get rid of them.

Shutting the door behind her, she saw Lance standing awkwardly in the middle of her living room.

"I presume Hunk was the one who told you where I live?" Pidge asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah"

"And since he gave you the address I presume he doesn't know what happened?"

"Also yeah, I didn't tell anyone"

"Well, you have a habit of not telling people things,"

"I didn't come here to argue"

"Then why did you come here then?" Pidge just wanted this conversation and day over and done with, then she could get back to her normal life.

"I wanted to talk to you about re-joining the team"

She should have known that was the reason he came here.

"No, I'm not doing it" She couldn't keep the bite out of her voice, she had already had this argument twice today, but it looked like a third one was inevitable.

" Look hear me out-"

"No" Both of their voices were starting to rise, but they were both were trying to remain calm.

"The universe is in danger"

"It's always in danger, it shouldn't have to be us to defend it"

"We both know that's bullshit" Lance was the first one to explode.

"Don't let your grudge stop you from doing the right thing." The only thing Pidge could do was laugh, however, it did nothing to hide how angry she was.

"Oh, so this is all about you? Of course it is" He tried to speak but Pidge just kept talking, "If it bothered you so much, why not speak up during the meeting, instead of being silent the whole time?"

"Pidge-"

"Maybe it's because you knew that if you spoke up you might have to explain what an absolute lying piece of shit you are?"

"That's not fair" Lance tried to defend himself but both he and Pidge could tell he didn't have the heart for it, but at that moment she didn't care.

"Saying it's not true" she stared at him, which caused his face to fall, he had no response to that.

"You do not have the right to turn up at my apartment and tell me what to do if you guys want a green paladin go find a new one because it's not me, not anymore" Taking the hint Lance stood up and walked over to the door to leave. He grabbed the handle but he looked back at pidge who's back was turned.

"I came over to say that if it was because of me, I would be the one to leave, they need you a lot more than they would need me, think about it." And then he left.

* * *

 

Pidge woke up to Rover dribbling on her pillow. He must have snuggled up next to her while she was asleep.

Pidge couldn't remember falling asleep, the last thing she could remember was Lance leaving her apartment and the tears falling down her face, she tried her best to brush it off and get ready for the day.

After getting ready, she grabbed her keys and rushed out of the apartment to pick up Clara from Matt's.

Before she could finish knocking, the door swung open and she was attacked with a hug from her daughter.

She returned the hug and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the head.

She looked up to see her brother standing in the doorway who just nodded which usually meant that they needed to talk.

She mouthed later back to him.

"I know you guys are silently communicating," Clara said into Pidge's chest, which caused both Pidge and Matt to chuckle.

"See you later Matt," Pidge said pulling out of the hug and began to walk down the hallway with Clara

"See you later sis" He waved as he shut the door behind him, even if they were unable to see it.

"So did you enjoy staying at your uncle Matt's?" Pidge asked and her daughter nodded.

"It was fun, we watched movies, had pizza and lots of sweets" Her voice lifted at the last part as if she was still hyper from all the sweets Matt had given her, which she knew would happen.

"I'm glad you had fun, Got everything for school?" Pidge asked as they left the building, she got her keys out of her pocket and opened the car, and put Clara's overnight bag in the trunk of the car, as Clara got into the passenger seat.

"Yep, I'm so excited," Clara said, her voice giddy, well that showed more than anything she was Pidge's daughter.

"And why is that?" She asked getting into the driver seat and driving her daughter to school.

"We are learning about the invasion today, and the war, well what they tell us anyway"

"What?" Pidge asked breathlessly, She's tried her best from having Clara finding out about it and now they are teaching it her in school?

If its history shouldn't it be at least 30 years old or something?

"They are telling you about that?"

"Yeah, what they can tell us anyway, they're not allowed to teach us about the actual cool stuff about the aliens and ships and heroes," That at least gave Pidge room to breathe "Just about how we saved the world, Because we are always the heroes" Her daughters sarcasm made her laugh but it didn't make her any less nervous.

"But everyone has a story, can you tell me yours" Clara turned to Pidge with a wide smile, her eyes saying please.

"Clara-"

"You must have one like the bedtime story is based on it a little right?" A lot more than you think "And star wars and power rangers obviously"

"We're here" Pidge parked next to the school before Clara could ask any more questions. She gave her daughter a kiss goodbye and watched her meet up with her friends and walk into school when the bell rang. After Clara had gotten inside the let her head fall on the steering wheel in defeat. She had tried so hard to keep this life away from Clara, but now she was going to learn all about it without even knowing how much she was apart of its history.

* * *

_"Mooooooom" Clara cried out when Pidge turned off the tv._

_"I was watching that,"_

_"Yes but it's your bedtime so go get ready" She patted her daughter's shoulder, which caused her to get up from her position of lying on the floor._

_"It's my birthday" Clara trailed off trying to sweet talk her mom._

_"Not for another Five hours, now go get changed" Clara sulked but Pidge bent down to whisper to her daughter, "Also just between me and you, Grandma has left a small pre-birthday present on your pillow" This caused Clara to sprint to her room._

_"Thank you, Grandma" She shouted from her bedroom after she opened the present._

_"Looks likes she enjoys her present" Pidge said as she walked over to her mother, who had been washing the dishes._

_"So when are you going to tell her?"_

_"Mom, not this again" They had this discussion a thousand times, and each one her mother had more points, and Pidge just got more upset._

_"She's a curious child, just like you when you were younger"_

_"She's turning nine not nineteen, she's too young"_

_"To what?_

_Know about a part of the universe's history, to know the truth about your history"_

_"Yes, I don't want her to know, she's a child, And we both know that there are plenty of reasons that she shouldn't know." Pidge sat on one of the dining room chairs and let her head fall into her hands. "I don't want to get her involved"_

_"Is this about protecting her or protecting you?"_

_"Don't" Pidge fired back with a bite to her voice "You don't know" Despite her daughter's outburst Coleen managed to maintain a calm demeanor."I know you. And what did you do when the truth about your family was hidden, you wanted to find out the truth" Coleen stated "You ran away, hid your identity, and eventually got dragged off into space"_

_"That's not going to happen to her"_

_"She will be just like you and do everything in her power to find out the truth and her family" Pidge just avoided her mom's eyes "Look secrets have a way of coming out eventually, it will be better when they come from you, and the longer you wait, it might get to the point where you both won't be able to recover from it"_

* * *

 

Heading over to her car after a long day of work, and plenty of attempted questioning from Eliza, Pidge unlocked her car, just as she opened the door she felt someone grab her from behind putting their hand over her mouth and dragged her back into an alleyway.

Throwing her elbow back she felt it clash against the helmet which sent a wave of sharp pain down her arm but it was enough for the attacker to let go and drop her onto her feet, she quickly turned around to fight back but they had seemed to have vanished.

_Have they gone?_

Suddenly, she was shoved forward into what felt like armour but when she opened her eyes nothing was there besides her car which was parked a few feet away.

Feeling a tight grip on her shoulder, she was thrown further back into the alley her body sliding across the gravel, forming a graze on her cheek.

Due to the pain, she struggled to push herself back up, as she was able to get on her hands and knees, she was picked up by the shoulders and thrown against the nearest wall feet a few inches from the ground resting on an old pipe, one of the attackers held her in place by digging a knee into her back and their hand wrapped around the back of her neck making it almost impossible to move.

The one arm that was free she attempted to move to grab the nearest thing to her but was then held in place by something sharp pressing her hand against the wall.

"Tell us what you know" She heard the one with the spear say.

"And we will show mercy on you"

"Tell you what?" She asked with her teeth clenched due to her face being crushed against the wall.

"I don't even know what you look like or let alone what you're are looking for"

"Who we are is none of your concern" He dug the spear in further until she started to bleed, and she screamed out in pain.

"We are aware of your position as a paladin of Voltron-"

"Ex-paladin"

"-And we have reason to believe that you have information on Lotor and his fate"

"I don’t, and what makes you even think I would tell you?"

"Humans have a tendency to submit when the people they care about are in danger, Especially their children"

"That’s it" She slammed her foot down, Breaking the rusted pipe below it, Water flowed out which caused enough of a distraction them for both to loosen their grip on her.

Throwing her elbow back, she hit the one who was holding her, which caused him to stumble into the trash cans, from what she could hear.

She picked up the pipe that was next to her hand and swung it to where she thought the one with the spear was, and she was right from the clatter of the metals hitting.

"Stay away from my daughter" She threatened, throwing the pipe forwards to wear she thought their chest was.

She got her answer when the pipe hit its mark, she saw a quick flash of White armour before it turned to ash.

Recovering from shock she picked up the ash and threw it forward to locate where the other was and saw the other attacker was charging towards her, using the pipe she managed to block the oncoming attack from them.

She kicked forward causing them to lose balance and swung the pipe to knock them off their feet.

Before she could hit them again, there was a blue flash.

When she dropped the pipe, all it hit was the floor where the attacker previously was.

The only remnants of the attack left were the pile of ash, the wound in her hand, and the spear from the first attacker which had now become visible.

She picked up the spear, examining the design.

Which was nothing she had come across before, neither Galra or Altean.

Which made things a whole lot more complicated.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and remember to tell me what you think. I've changed the fic summary to something that i think will fit better in the long run.

After the adrenaline had worn off, Pidge felt a sharp pain from where the spear had gone through her hand, causing her to drop it. Turning her hand over she saw that the spear had gone all the way through.

"That's gonna need stitches," She muttered to herself. 

She picked up the spear and her car keys which she had dropped during the attack.   
She threw the spear into the back of her car, getting into the driver's seat, she hunted through the glove compartment until she found what she needed. She poured water on the hand to clean it out and wrapped her hand in the bandages that she found in the glove compartment. She took painkillers to help deal with the pain in her back from where the attacker's knee had dug into her back, She wouldn't be surprised if a bruise would be left there, and maybe around her neck, Luckily her hair had grown from when she was a teenager and it was able to cover it. She started her car and drove, she needed someone to talk to about this.

About everything.

* * *

 

_"Hey, you alright?" She heard a voice say from outside her bedroom, ever since the lead on finding brother and father went bust, she had been down._  
_Though it wasn't the first time it had happened, each time it failed, it made her feel that she was never going to find them, but then another lead would turn up starting the whole cycle again. She stayed quiet hoping they would go away._

_But this was Lance were are talking about, he wasn't one to give up easily._

_"Pidge, Pidgeon" He sang, trying to get her to respond, "You know I'm not gonna stop, so you might as well-" The door swung open, where Pidge was greeted to Lance leaning on the door frame, holding a plate of cookies._

_"Don't worry Hunk made these, and I only stole one…Okay five"_

_"Thank you," she said taking the plate off him._

_"Do you want to talk?" He asked hesitantly, shuffling as he did so, Which made her smile, she found his nervousness kind of adorable, not that she would admit it._

_"Not right now"_

_"Later" She just nodded, and let the door softly shut behind her._

_The prospect of talking to Lance later had cheered her up a bit._

* * *

 

When it came to the stuff like this, the stuff that worried her so much she couldn't breathe, there was always one person she would always talk to when crazy stuff like this happened. Her brother Matt had been there all her life and would always listen, no matter how ridiculous it might have seemed. Then she lost him, for over a year she had no one confide in. But she joined Voltron, and after they found out her secret she could confide in all of them. Some more than others, that's probably why she ended up here.

She raised her uninjured hand and knocked twice on the door, she hoped that he was home otherwise this was a waste of time. Just as she was about to give up hope, the door opened.

"Hey, Hunk"  She greeted, he could probably tell that she was nervous from the way she was standing, arm across her body holding the other one at her elbow. She had a tendency to stand like that when she was anxious.

"Pidge, what are you doing here?" He said, flabbergasted.

He clearly wasn't expecting her, which she didn't think he would. From the apron he was wearing that was covered in different stains that had come from a variety of different ingredients he had used to cook or experiment with and his hair tied in a bun on top of his head to keep it out of his face. It was a sight she was used to when they were on the castle of lions, her and Lance would always stuff their faces when Hunk had invented a new recipe, he never failed to make it taste amazing.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" she asked cautiously, "If so I can just go-"

"No, no " He denied her statement as if it was impossible that she could ever be unwelcome "come in" He stood to the side, one hand holding the door open and the other held out wide as a welcome. She walking cautiously, even though she had been invited in she still felt awkward being there as if she was unwelcome.

"So what brings you here?" Hunk asked as he shut the door behind him, "Considering how our last conversation went, I didn't think I would see you again"

"Yeah well yesterday I hadn't been interrogated and threatened by some invisible guys who knew about my personal life" She wanted to be as blunt as possible, she wasn't one for long explanations if she could help it.

"I'm sorry what?" Hunk asked, confused. "Some invisible guys attacked you? What for?"

"Yep, I have the injuries to prove it," She lifted her hand as proof, but due to being so distracted, she hadn't noticed that blood had started to leak through the bandages. Noticing the blood Hunk walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand to inspect it. He unwrapped the bandages to get a proper look at the wound, causing her to wince.

"Pidge, this looks really bad" 

"I've had worse,"

"Yeah but you've also had an Altean healing pod, Let me fix it" He moved her over to the stool that was next to the kitchen island, and sat her down. Opening the drawer, he was able to find the first aid kit.

"So, why did you come to me?" Hunk asked, using a soft cloth to clean up the wound, when she used the pipe it must have left some dirt in that water was unable to get out.

"I haven't talked to Matt about yesterday, and if I told him about, which I will do eventually, he'd just panic."

"That's what older brother's do" Hunk just stated simply. "This going to sting a little" He poured the anti-septic on, which caused Pidge to pull her hand back.

"That's a fucking understatement" She growled, as she moved her hand to where Hunk had it before.

"It's a force of habit" 

"Meaning?" Pidge asked eyebrow raised, but he ignored her,

"Why didn't you go to the hospital with this? Your nerves could be severed, and your bones sliced" That hadn't even occurred to her, besides the wound, she had been able to move it perfectly. As if there was no damage at all. 

"Because it didn't," Pidge said clenching her hand with ease, she turned it over to look at the top of her hand. When she clenched it to make a fist the wound open slightly, letting them see that the bone hadn't been damaged at all. And she thought the invisibility would be as crazy as it got.

"Wait so they stabbed through your hand without even damaging a single nerve or bone, " Pidge just nodded still reeling from the information, whatever weapon they used on her, it was designed for torture, not injury. "Well doesn't change the fact you still need stitches" 

"Don't doubt that" He applied the numbing agent gently to her hand and started the sutures. "So, what did they know?" Pidge just looked at him confused. "about your personal life"

"Oh um, well where work for starters since that’s where they found me and the fact that I was a paladin, that’s all" 

"Uh huh" Pidge knew that he didn't believe her, when they were younger he would have pushed it a lot more, but now? They weren't close enough to do that.

"They wanted to know about Lotor and his fate, I had nothing to tell them" She turned her hand over, so Hunk could work on the stitches for the other side. "So" She trailed on, trying to change the subject, she had nothing more to say on the matter. But what else was she meant to say? Everything that had happened over the past few days had been a mess. Voltron, the attackers, Lance. Two of them had already been discussed, and the third? She didn't want to in case she said the wrong thing. Luckily for her, just as Hunk had finished his stitches, the next topic came busting out of one of the bedroom doors.

"Hiiiiii," A little boy came charging out right over to Hunk, who picked up and held him on his hip. Sucking his thumb, he looked over to where Pidge was sat, who just smiled at him, trying to hide her shock. "Who are you?" The little boy asked shyly. Before she could answer Hunk did for her.

"This is Pidge, remember I told you about her" The little boy just grinned. "Matteo meet Pidge, Pidge meet Matteo" Pidge waved and he waved back and then turned back to his Hunk. 

"When is Mommy gonna be back?" He asked.

"Soon, She's just picking up your sister from school, then we can have dinner together" The little boy cheered as Hunk put him back down on the ground, and then he ran back into the bedroom. As they both watched.

"You have Kids?" Pidge said turning back to Hunk, who just had a huge grin on his face, he always loved talking about his family, and she understood the feeling of bragging about your kids.

"Urh, no actually they are my sister's kids."

"Oh sorry, I always thought you two" She pointed to the wedding ring on his finger "would settle down, have a family" 

"Yeah, we are trying" He muttered under his breath, Pidge knew it pained him each time he had to say it. That's how the world works, huh. While Hunk had been trying for years to have children, she was able to get knocked up by a one night stand.

"Then why are you leaving?" Tears started to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could get any bigger. "You're trying for a family, you're happy"

"I don't want to leave, I love my wife, but I can't stay knowing what the Galra empire did to her and her family, I know she wouldn't want that to happen to anybody else. You should know better than anyone that we would go to the ends of the universe for the people we love, and you did, now I need to" Pidge just nodded, She had been so focused on her own daughter, it hadn't even occurred to her that he would be going through something similar. 

"Thank you," She said giving him a big hug, which were his favourites. "For everything" She pulled away from the hug and walked over to the door to leave, she heard him say goodbye as the door shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

When she left Hunk's, she headed over to Clara's school to pick her up. The only day that Clara didn't have after-school extra-curricular activities was a Monday, but today was Wednesday so it was science club today, Clara was always in a good mood after science club, which always made Pidge happy. Whenever she saw the things that she had in common with her daughter it reminded her of when she was young, but when Voltron happened she had to grow up fast. She didn't want that to happen to Clara. When she arrived at the school, she pressed the horn, hoping to grab her daughter's attention. He daughter's head lifted up from the book she was reading when sitting on the steps. See her mom she smiled, stuffing the book into her backpack, she ran over the passenger door, which he mom held open for her and hopped into the seat.

"Hi," Clara said without looking up, taking the book out again opening at the page she marked.

"Hi," Pidge said, giving her a confused look, Although Clara loved reading, she never usually ignored her mother for it, the only time it had happened was when she read the Harry Potter books for the first time. "How was your day?" She asked, starting the car.

"Good," Clara said shutting the book, but still keeping the page with her thumb. "We learnt so much."

"Everything you wanted to hear?" Pidge asked, hoping that there wasn't any nervousness in the sound of her voice, and if so, she hoped Clara wouldn't be able to pick up on it.

"No, they didn't tell us the really cool stuff," For a second she was dismayed, but this was Clara's she saw always found a way to cheer herself up. "But I got this book from the library," She held book up showing the cover to her mom, The lost heroes by E.M. White., "It's an based on what happened, like in space."

"Really?" Pidge couldn't help but be curious about the book, she had read many stories based on what happened, it was like its own genre, and it failed not to be mentioned at all in any modern book even when it wasn't relevant. However, She had never heard of people trying to guess what happened during the war, not based on her and the team's experiences.

"Yeah, but the author said she made a lot of stuff up, and never said that it was true" Well at least the author was honest about it. She knew it wouldn't be accurate, not with what Iverson had made them sign.

* * *

 

_ Pidge glanced over the document that had just been handed to her by Iverson, the one everyone who had been directly in contact with Voltron had been given. After the Galra, Pidge didn't have much time to recover, with all the meetings on top of her dad dying, she didn't know how she was coping. At least she had the team with her, well who she would talk to anyway, they had helped without even knowing. Especially Lance. _

_ "What is this?" Shiro asked, referring to the document. Iverson walked back to his desk and stood behind it while the team looked at him. _

_ "The president and several other world leaders have agreed that it would be best that knowledge about what has happened with Voltron, the war, and the invasion, should be kept under wraps for the benefit of the public" _

_ "How is that even going to work?" Keith asked. _

_ "The details are not relevant" _

_ "They are when it comes to our lives" Keith raised his voice at Iverson, who maintained a calm demeanour. _

_ "This is about the public, we do not want it getting out of hand" _

_ "They were invaded," Said Pidge, Lance, who had been stood next to her, laid his hand on her shoulder, she wasn't sure whether it was to calm her down or support her, but it helped either way. She continued, "homes destroyed, families destroyed. Millions of people's lives have been changed because of this. And what's the plan? They saw it with their own eyes, you can't tell them it's fake" _

_ "They will know what they need to know" Iverson answered, he truly believed that this was the right decision. "leave the signed documents on your way out" After they each wrote down there signatures they all left the room, Shiro being the last. _

_ "You can't keep this in the dark," he said, before shutting the door behind him. _

_ "You have no idea of what we have already hidden in it" Iverson muttered, letting his anxiety overtake him as he sat back down in his chair. Even he didn't know how they planned to hide this. _

* * *

 

She had dropped Clara off at her mother's house, which was a rule Colleen had made up a few years ago that every Wednesday Clara would visit her grandmother's and stay with her a few hours. Coleen wanted to spend as much time with Clara as she could, that's why she moved to the city so she could be closer to her family.  After dropping Clara off, Pidge texted Matt to check if he was home, when she found out he was, she headed straight over to his, even though she had been dreading it she had to talk to her brother about everything that had happened.

When she arrived, Matt opened the door and gave her a hug, one that she definitely needed. After the hug Matt let her into the apartment, over a cup of coffee, she told him everything that happened over the past couple of days, from Hunk first knocking on her door, to her knocking on his.

"So you've had a busy few days" That was Matt could say. "I hope you're okay"

"Well, this teaches you not to share my address" Pidge joked, taking a sip of her coffee. Then she went back to being serious "Look, this is just difficult like I know what the right thing to do is, but I just can't bring myself to do it," She avoided Matt's eyes, looking into her coffee cup. She needed a refill.

"Why not?" She just scoffed. Getting up from the couch, Pidge started to pace around Matt's living room while he sat in his armchair on the opposite side of the table.

"Don't"  Pidge said but Matt just ignored her.

"Well, to me it's seems like two things, One is that you don't want to leave Clara since you are the only parent she has" okay he may be right about that. "and two, you don't want to face your past"

"Okay. I came here to talk, not have a therapy session," He always did this and she absolutely hated it. It's not like he knew everything.

"And I'm wondering if this anything to do with the fact that Lance is Clara's father?" She froze.

"how do you...?” Did he work it 

“I ran onto him, worked it out”

“When?”  She asked she couldn’t help the confusion flooding into her voice.

“When Clara was born”

* * *

_ His little sister just had a baby! His baby sister now had a baby of her own. No matter how many times he repeated it in his head, he didn't think he would ever get used to it. As soon as Pidge had called him, and screamed at him, that she had gone into labour and that she was at the hospital, he got there as fast as he could. He wanted to be there for her as she didn't have anybody to be with her during labour, but she kicked him out of the room before he could even step a foot inside. He thought pregnant Pidge was scary, well, Pidge when In labour was fucking terrifying. All he had been doing was waiting. Waiting for their Mom to arrive, for the baby to be born, and when Pidge wasn't in a state where she could kill him. He was pretty sure this was the second time that he had walked around the ward, he had ended up at the gift shop, browsing through the selection of cheap gifts that people bought because they didn't have time for anything else. _

_ "Matt?" He heard his name called behind him, he turned around to see some who he hadn't seen in the past three years. _

_ "Lance" He gave his old friend a hug, although they didn't get off on the best due to their joint crushes on Allura they eventually become good friends. "Weird to see you here" Out of all the places he would run into Lance again, it never would have occurred for to have been a hospital. _

_ "Yeah, yeah well, a family gathering that went wrong" He hadn't changed one bit. "What are you doing here?" _

_ "Well, urh" Matt didn't know how to explain it, she clearly didn't tell him about the baby, and if she wouldn't tell him it means she wouldn't have told anyone else. She must have had her reasons. _

_ "Is it Pidge? Is she okay?" Lance asked worried, but Matt also noticed he seem nervous? "She seemed fine a few months ago." now that caught his attention. And not in a good way. _

_ "She's fine, you saw her?" Pidge hadn't mentioned meeting Lance and Matt didn't understand why she wouldn't. Matt always used to tease her about having a crush on him, She adored him. Unless he did something to change that. _

_ "Did she not tell you? Well, I ran into Pidge a couple of months ago, and we, um, didn't part on the best of terms, to say the least," Lance, previously confident demeanor had changed to a shy and awkward one. _

_ "Nine months?" He really hoped he was wrong in where this was going. Otherwise, Lance wasn't going to be in the hospital just visiting. _

_ "Yeah, seems about right, maybe she did mention something" Before Matt could question him further, Lance's phone buzzed.  "I've gotta go, it was nice seeing you" _

_ "Yeah, you too" And then Lance dashed off. _

_ Matt knew that Pidge hating talking about the baby's father and the night she was conceived. All she said was that it was a one night stand that went south, he just never thought it would be someone he knew, and that someone would be Lance. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed, he grabbed the phone out of his pocket to read the text that had been displayed on the front. _

**_PIDGE_ **

**_[14:53] Stop being a little bitch and come meet your niece_ **

_ He smiled at the hostile message his sister has sent. No matter what had happened in the past, right now he was just excited to meet his newly born niece. He was an uncle and he couldn't be happier. He headed back to Pidge's room, but not before buying the little green lion that he had found tucked between to large teddies. Pushing Lance to the back of his mind, he opened the door, to Pidge cradling her baby. He could get used to seeing his sister this happy. _

* * *

 

"You knew?" Pidge asked, her voice quiet. She didn't know how to process this, Matt knew Clara's entire life and didn't even mention it.

"Yeah I did," said Matt, his head bowed down to avoid Pidge's stare. “

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, sitting back down onto the sofa.

"If you wanted me to know you would have told me." Matt stood up and turned on the machine to make them both another cup of coffee. "I wasn't sure if I should have mentioned it, but I thought this would be the right time. And I would have worked it out, I mean look at her.” He was right when she was born Matt joked that she looked just like Pidge, which she couldn’t really argue with. As Clara got older though, her hair turned darker to match Lance’s chestnut hair, he eyes become a deeper blue

If it wasn’t for her button nose, no one could have guessed that she was Pidge’s daughter just from her looks. But they could when it came to everything else.

"Well as mom says" Pidge sighed.  "secrets have a way of getting out eventually. Sometimes when you’re not ready"

"He um, " Well this was going to be difficult. "we ran into each other, we talked and.."

* * *

 

_ "Thanks for walking me home." Pidge said, opening her door, she turned around to face Lance once more. "It was good to see you." _

_ "You too." He reached over to brush the hair that had fallen in her face and pushed it behind her ear and let his hand rest against her cheek. Without thinking, Pidge slowly leaned and brushed her lips against his. When he didn't respond, mumbling an apology, she pulled away and walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. She stayed that for a few seconds until she heard a knock on her door. She slowly opened the door to see Lance still standing there. _

_ "Look sorry I-mph" He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her, capturing her lower lip between his. Pidge stumbled slightly from shock but recovered when his hands moved to her hips. Winding her arms around his neck, she pulled her body flush against his. They both pulled away to catch the breath still pressed up against each other. Pidge looked up to see Lance looking down at her. _

_ "Pidge I-" Lance said, his voice hoarse. She pulled him down for another kiss before he could finish. _

_ "Call me Katie." _

_ They both knew he wasn't going home that night. _

* * *

"So you guys had sex" Matt said, running over the story to see if he had heard her correctly. "Well Clara wouldn't be here if we didn't"  She joked, but from the look on her brother's face, he wasn't in the mood.

"But why are you so mad?"

"We have the same phone, or we did do, and I picked it up thinking it was mine, but it was a text from his fiancee, wondering where he was" Tears started falling down Pidge's cheeks, . "I asked and… He was engaged, he didn’t tell me  Her breath hitched, and Matt sat down next to her pulling her in letting her cry on his shoulder. this was the first time she had ever told that story, she thought that she would never need to. She wasn't ready 

"I'm gonna kill him" That made her laugh between her tears. She pulled herself off her brother's shoulder and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"You can't the universe needs him, needs us" Pidge said truthfully, bringing them back to the reason she came over. Which was not to cry on her brother's shoulder. She had only done that once before, it was one of the worse nights of her life. Clara's night in the hospital.

"You know what you need to do, don't you?" He asked, and for the first time in forever, Pidge wasn't sure what he was hoping for.

"Yeah, but I.. Let me believe life is normal for one more minute." She let her head fall onto her shoulder again. How was she going to explain this to Clara?

* * *

 

When she left her Brother's apartment it was time to go and pick Clara up from her mother's. Even though Clara loved her grandmother, she was always happy to head back home with her mom.  Pidge walked up to her Mother's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Pidge was greeted by her mother who was confused.

"Katie, what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. "You don't come to the door, you press the horn of your car, to tell us you're here" Pidge couldn't argue with that, she had a tendency to rush home after picking up Clara. "Something's wrong"

"What?" Did her mother have a sixth sense or something. Maybe it was a mother's intuition.

"The look on your face, it's the same one you had the last time we talked before you left for the garrison. " She wasn't in the mood to have this discussion with her mother, she knew she was going to get told off and have the past thrown in her face.

"I came here to pick up my daughter" Just as she said that, Clara came running to the door ready to leave.

"Hi Mom, Bye Grandma" She said and ran to the passenger seat in the car as Pidge watched on. Pidge was brought of her thoughts when her mother said her name

"Katie I know It's hard,"

"What?"

"Not know if you're going to see your daughter again, at least you get to say goodbye," Coleen gave her daughter a hug, which surprised her. She returned it.

"I'm sorry, for everything"

"I know, make it count"

* * *

After they had arrived home, Pidge made them dinner while Clara finished reading her book in her room.

"Clara, Dinner's ready" Pidge called out, as she put it onto the plate. Mac and Cheese, Clara's favourite.

Clara came out of her room, book in hand and sat down at the counter across from Pidge.

"How's your book?" Pidge asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Finished it was good" Clara said between bites. "I need to read the others, it’s a whole series." That person must be getting a lot of money. "But I still prefer yours"

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that" Pidge said awkwardly, rubbing her hands on her thighs out of nervousness. "You know when you said that everyone has a story"

"Yeah" Clara nodded.

"Well when that man came over, that was about my story"

"Really?" Clara asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, I was involved in the war a lot more than I told you"

"How?"

"That's hard to explain, but" She paused. Now this was the hard bit, there was a reason she never told her mom about the garrison. And the fact her mom would have killed her. " because of it I have to leave for a bit."

Clara's face fell, "Why?"

"um, well I" Pidge stammered, She didn't know how to explain this. "I don't know, and I don't when I'll be back"

"Do you have to go?" Clara's eyes were tearing up, as so were Pidge's.

"Yeah," Pidge wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "You know what, let's just play hooky the next two days and spend some time together before I leave, okay?" Clara smiled, but Pidge could tell she wasn't happy, Pidge was feeling the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, this could be part of a larger AU which I will continue if you guys like it, please tell me what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist


End file.
